The Great Mystery
by Pandoras-Closet
Summary: Mihoshi is pregnant. Who's the daddy? Read the gagfic that inspired "Code Name: Predator".


Warning. The following is the result of an idea that was dreamed up by three guys in a car while cruising mountain roads.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
Compliments warm the heart...... Criticism Strengthens the Soul..... Flames Shall Be Used As Target Practice. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer. No money is being made from this and no such intent should be inferred.  
  
"Just so we don't have any unfortunate accidents, like with the Splugorthians, you ARE Tenchi Masaki, correct?" "YES... ahem, yes... that's me. I'm Tenchi. And what are Splugorthians?" "Extinct." -Bishonen Muyo OAV#1  
  
Mihoshi had an...affliction. One of those afflictions that nice girls didn't talk about.  
  
Ever.  
  
Unfortunutly, while the nanites in her body protected her against a wide range of diseases, ills, poisons, and pathogens, they did not protect against this. Why should they? They had been designed by a man, and men did not think about such things.  
  
Ever.  
  
And so Mihoshi, in need of relief, had gone to Washu only to be told to return in a few hours, which she did.  
  
"Um, Washu? About my..." She made a downward motion with her hand.  
  
"Hm? Over there on the table," Washu said, indicating a nearby table. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her and she obviously absorbed in whatever scientific marvel was on screen. "The white colored lotion in the bottle."  
  
"Thanks!" Mihoshi chirped, going over to the table and then leaving.  
  
The computer made on odd sound, and Washu grinned. "Yes! Tetris!"  
  
Later, the scientist wandered over the table and frowned. Where was it? "Oh well," she said, grinning devilishly. "I'll just have to obtain another sample."  
  
One Month Later...  
  
Mihoshi groaned, resting her chin on the table.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mihoshi?" Sasami asked, changing the ice pack on top of the blonde's head.  
  
"Horrible," was the reply. "It's all a blur."  
  
"Serves you right," Ayeka said. "You shouldn't have gone drinking with Ryoko last night."  
  
"Excuse me? Princess, you were knocking them back two at a time."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
Ryoko held up a photo and the morning fight promptly ensued.  
  
Mihoshi ran to the bathroom and they could hear her heaving breakfast into the toilet.  
  
For the next week, every morning, Mihoshi threw up and Washu finally dragged her into her lab for an examination. When they emerged, Washu was pale and Mihoshi was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"Well?" Tenchi asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
Washu's mouth opened and closed a few times. "She...she..." Washu began but was cut off as Mihoshi loudly exclaimed;  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
Even Ryo-Oki fainted.  
  
Six months later....  
  
"In this envelope," Washu announced one evening after dinner. "Is the identidy of the father of Mihoshi's baby!"  
  
The three men at the table stiffened and then as one, everyone turned to stare at Nobiyuki.  
  
"I didn't do it!" he quailed, shrinking away from their gaze.  
  
With a flourish, Washu tore the envelope open, unfolded the paper within and stared at it for a moment. Then she smiled and snickered softly.  
  
"Well?" Ryoko and Ayeka demanded. "Who is it?"  
  
"Inconclusive," Washu said and tore the paper to shreds, which promptly vanished.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Washu," Ayeka said softly. "You are the greatest genius in the universe. You have technology beyond the understanding of most mortals at your command..." She reached over the table and grabbed the scientist by her shirt. "SO HOW CAN A SIMPLE DNA SCAN BE 'INCONCLUSIVE'?"  
  
Even later on, after all the fuss had died down, Ayeka would still be at a loss to explain how she wound up on the roof of the shrine after she grabbed Washu's shirt.  
  
It had been a grueling fifteen month wait. By the end, Mihoshi's normally cheerful mood had vanished completely to be replaced by a foul tempered hellion who's screeching cries echoed throughout the house, carrying complaints, prayers, and curses upon the father of her child.  
  
But finally, one morning, the house was awakened by a new sound.  
  
A baby's cries.  
  
Sasami was the first to reach the living room, where a very tired Mihoshi sat on the couch, cradling a small bundle and smiling weakly. Washu sat next to her, looking extremely proud. "It's a boy!" The scientist announced as Sasami bounded onto the couch.  
  
"Oh, how cute," Sasami exclaimed, peering inside the bundle. "He looks just like Tenchi!"  
  
In unison, the left eyebrows of Ryoko and Ayeka began to twitch... 


End file.
